Atsuko married ?
by LAIjun
Summary: somehow, some time atsuko got married to a random stranger.....yusuke and kuwabara goes to pay him a little visit....the man is loaded and lives in a big mansion.... BTW this story has NO ROMANCE NON YAOI/SHONEN AI. Chapter 5 LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP! CRAC
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho, if i did this would be an anime but i don't.

xxmikixx: i back this time with a short story. This story is just for fun so it is kinda random. The plot is not very big so yeah. Just to let you know this story would only be about 5 or 6 chapters.

yusuke: yo

hiei: great! i don't have to be the narrator... _wait_ crap

xxmikixx: now that you appeared you have to stay.

hiei: damnit

kuwabara: what's going on here how come i'm not invited?

hiei: because we hate you

kuwabara: shuddup shrimp

kurama: now now you two, we're wasting time.

yusuke: hey stop taking up the fic with your stupid arguement.

xxmikixx: hey all of you be quiet! (_all silent_)

noise continue

xxmikixx: HEY!!!!

silence

xxmikixx: thank you, here it my new story.

------------

atsuko married???

-------------

chapter 1

-------------------

yusuke: YOUR WHAT!!!!!

atsuko: i'm sorry honey i woke up in the arms of a rich man and a ring on my finger.

yusuke: how could you?

atsuko: well it just sort of happened that's all.

yusuke: THAT'S ALL!! You get married overnight to a man with two kids and that's all you can say.

atsuko: what else is there to say?

yusuke: WHAT ELSE huh? WHAT ELSE? lets see like, how did it happen?, how old is he, do you even know him?

atsuko: lets see; i got drunk, he's 35 and no, i don't really know him.

yusuke: DAMNIT... How can you get so drunk that you don't remember getting married...I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE

yusuke storms out still pissed off. Well who wouldn't be, finding out that you mum got so drunk that she gets married to a man with two kids. Then he sees kuwabara.

kuwabara: hey

yusuke: hey (negative voice)

kuwabara: what happened? you seem depressed? Did you loose you power again?

yusuke: No, they're all here. Just that, my mum got drunk and married a guy with two kids.

kuwabara: WHAT!!

yusuke: I KNOW AND SHE DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!

kuwabara: So is your new father loaded?

yusuke: hm...

_yusuke thinks..._

_flashback_

_Astuko: I'm sorry honey i woke up in the arms of a rich man...and a ring on my finger._

yusuke: yeah, he's supose to be rich.

(yusuke thinks: gives me an idea)

yusuke: lets go give him a visit.

kuwabara:hm (kuwabara thinks: what's going on, what's he planning, where's eikichi...) okay

yusuke and kuwabara set off on their short trip. Once they got to the address astuko gave them the two boys widen their eyes in astonishment.

kuwabara: are you sure we are at the right house it is huge.

yusuke: umm... I think so...(mumbles: obiously this is the only house/mansion for miles)

kuwabara: i heard that.

yusuke: so

They pressed the door bell. _ding dong_

butler: hello

yusuke: sup, i'm here to see my stepdad.

butler: hm... and

yusuke: SO OPEN THE STUPID GATE.

butler: look kid if this is some of a joke go away.

yusuke: This is not a joke man. I'm here to see my fricken stepdad.

butler: fine then what is his name.

yusuke goes blank

yusuke: um... right his name. What is his name?

kuwabara falls and sweat drops.

kuwabara: URAMESHI WE CAME ALL THIS WAY AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!!!!!!!

yusuke: right, well i was so pissed off that i forgot to ask my mum what his name was.

kuwabara: so now what

yusuke: um... i saw a gas station a few miles back lets run.

So yusuke was running and kuwabara was trailing behind.

kuwabara: hey...puffng...wait up urameshi

yusuke: give up already?

kuwabara: i don't liking running okay. Hey how far to go?

yusuke: i don't know about a mile or two what?

kuwabara: and how long have we been running.

yusuke: how the hell should i know your the one with the watch.

kuwabara: oh yeah

Kuwabara checks his cat-filled watch.

Kuwabara: 2 hours

yusuke: only!

kuwabara: what don't you mean only.

yusuke: shut up and keep running maybe thats why you lose so much energy because you talk too much.

kuwabara: what did you say!?!

yusuke: you heard me!

kuwabara: thats it! come back here!

yusuke: catch me if you can.

kuwabara chases yusuke all the way to the gas station.

kuwabara: huffing... puffing...

yusuke: you stay here i'll call my mum.

kuwabara went over to the bench and yusuke went to the payphone.

yusuke: hey mum, what is his name?

atsuko: hm...let me see. i don't know...

yusuke: what don't you mean you don't know? How did you know his age?

atsuko: he wrote down his profie for me.

yusuke: then why don't you know his name?

atsuko: wait here it is. his name it Keita kurosaki.

yusuke: okay. Hey kuwabara lets get going.

kuwabara: oh god

They set off again. They finally got there and kuwabara collaspes on the floor. yusuke rings the doorbell once more.

butler: hello

yusuke: hello again

butler: oh you again.

yusuke: yep. I finally found his name keita kurasaki.

butler: keita, oh you're keita's new step son.

yusuke: yeah thats what i said before.

butler: okay come in.

The butler buzzes them in.

They walked or should i said he walked in dragging kuwabara.

Butler: right this way please.

-----------------------

xxmikixx: end of that chapter

hiei: hn

yusuke: hi: )

kuwabara: what is with you?

yusuke: what do you mean?

kuwabara: your kinda ooc(out of character)?

yusuke: not my fault she the one who made me this way. (glares and point to miki)

xxmikixx: can't help it.

yusuke: your kinda of quiet aren't cha (looks at hiei)

hiei: speak for yourself detective

yusuke: what do you mean? I 'm not quiet.

hiei: but you will be after i'm done.

yusuke: yeah right

yusuke and hiei prepares to fight

kuwabara: i've never seen you talk this much

hiei: stay out of this

kuwabara: say that to my face.

hiei move towards kuwabara's face

hiei: stay out of...(cut by miki)

xxmikixx: hiei if you really want to kiss him get a room out of this fic.

hiei: hn, you stay out of this

xxmikixx: not a chance, remember this is my fic

hiei: hn

xxmikixx: thought so

hope to update soon and don't forget to review - miki

---------------


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho yada yada yada.

xxmikixx: I'm back again. A new chapter.

kurama: good evening.

yusuke: I'm back too!

kuwabara: kuwabara to the rescue

yusuke: what do you mean to the rescue, what are you saving us from?

kuwabara: from boredom

yusuke:..hm fair enough

kuwabara: hey hiei, why don't you say something... there's no point standing there if the fic readers don't know you're there.

hiei: hn... i 'm not talking because i don't want to be here and i don't care if they don't know that i am here.

xxmikixx: ... hiei you spoke... now you're in the fic

hiei: crap blew it... hn your fault kuwabara

kuwabara: hey back off.

xxmikixx: kurama i think they're gonna destory everything.

kurama: you two cut it out.

kuwabara: fine

hiei: or what

kurama threw a seed

hiei: hn

xxmikixx: what did you do?

kurama: i made him immobile.

hiei: get the plant off me

kurama: say the magic word

hiei: (quietly)..._please_

kurama: what did you say?

hiei: please get the stupid plant off me

all (minus kurama): whoa... you made hiei say what he have never said in his life

xxmikixx: okay...okay on with the fic.

(ps: sorry for the late update writer's block)

--------------

atsuko married???

-----------

chapter 2

-----------

They walked on through the halls.

butler: master kurasaki is in this room

yusuke: okay then

The butler opened the door it show. Inside there was a man sitting at a desk reading. He was a guy with short black hair, fairly handsome in an expensive suit.

butle: this young man said he was your step son master.

keita: hm.. my step son. oh your atsuko's son, um.. yusuke

yusuke: yeah, so you're the guy my mom married

keita: i guess so

awkward silence

keita: and who might you be?

kuwabara: I'm kuwabara, sir (he lower his head)

(telepathic communication)

kuwabara: urameshi, i sense something weird in this house.

yusuke: weird..huh?...What do you mean?

kuwabara: very weird

yusuke: could you be specific?

kuwabara: yes... but nah

(telepathic communication stops)

yusuke: WHAT?!?

keita: huh? i didn't say anything.

yusuke: oh

keita: so how old are you yusuke?  
yusuke: 15

keita: how's high school?  
yusuke: um... you see i was away overseas at the time so i didn't go

keita: what? you mean you don't go to school anymore?

yusuke: yep

keita: taro

butler: yes master keita

keita: get the papers ready for yunabashi high.

yusuke and kuwabara: yunabashi high!

keita: oh and send in the kids

butler: right away sir

yusuke: your sending me to yunabashi high

keita: yes, it there a problem

yusuke: not offence but yunabashi high is for geeks and nerds

keita: i beg you pardon

(mumble: i said no offence)

butler: here you go

keita: oh allow me to introduce my children ryunori, 17 and yumiko, 6.

ryunori: hey,

yumiko: (cute shy voice) hhhelloo

yusuke:yo

keita: as i was saying yunabashi high isn't for geeks and nerds

yusuke: but everythings so elite there

ryunori: did you say yunabashi high is for geeks and nerds?

yusuke: yeah

ryunori: i don't think so

yusuke: and what does it have to do with you

ryunori: i go there

yusuke: you what?

ryunori: i assure you that there are many interesting people there.

yusuke: hm

keita: why don't you kids show them to their rooms so they can rest after their journey?

ryunori: fine dad

kuwabara, yusuke, ryunori and yumiko walked through the halls together.

ryunori: this is the recreational room, it has a lot of stuff in it to do.

yusuke: right... now where's my room gonna be?

ryunori: oh it's this one.

They went inside. Kuwabara's eyes widen.

kuwabara: woah..so this is gonna be urameshi's new room.

Everything was high class. The room contained chandelier, a king-sized bed, lamps, a phone, a closet the size of a huge room containing clothes, costumes, shoes, suits and much more.

yusuke: I can get used to this.

kuwabara: lucky you

ryunori: i have to go now my friends are calling.

Ryunori left the room and yumiko wandered off.

kuwabara: so any way what was the point of this trip, 'cuz i know you didn't come here just to meet him.

yusuke whispered to kuwabara about his plan.

kuwabara: oh so now i get it.

yusuke: you see... i know I'm a genius.

kuwabara: so what if it won't go according to plans then what

yusuke: don't worry stupid ... i got it all figured out

kuwabara: What did you just call me?

The argurement continues on.

------------------------------

xxmikixx: end of another chapter

yusuke: so what is my plan? honestly i don't even know my self.

xxmikixx: well you just have to wait

yusuke: hey kuwabara what are you doing just standing there?

kuwabara: i'm trying to do what hiei was trying to do at the start of this chapter!

hiei: hey you know what you just blew it.

kuwabara thinks, and thinks, and thinks

kuwabara: crap

kurama: do you realize that you blew it too?

hiei: crap

kuwabara: ha

hiei: at least i'm not as slow as you!

kuwabara: what! did you just call me slow

hiei: no, it was a while ago, took you long enough to realize

yusuke: cut it out you two

kurama: that was the first time you actually tried to stop them yusuke

yusuke: it's not like i wanted to (glares at miki)

(miki backs away)

xxmikixx: i think that's all we have time for now. (runs away)

hope to update soon and don't forget to review - miki

----------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't yu yu hakusho. ( of course, why would i be on fanfiction if i actually own it)

xxmikixx: well here i am once more with another chapter. yay!

hiei: hey (negative voice)

kuwabara: what happen to your plan, you know the one about not being in the fic.

hiei: i can't be stuffed anymore

kuwabara: haha...

hiei: (glaring at kuwabara) how 'bout you i thought you were trying it too?!?!

kuwabara: (stops laughing). . . .

kuwabara: damnit

hiei: hn

xxmikixx: what happened to yusuke and kurama!?!

hiei: hn

kuwabara: where are they?

(all walk in to next room)

xxmikixx: funny the lights are broken

yusuke:...BOO!

all (minus yusuke): _screams _aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kuwabara: urameshi where's kurama?

yusuke: how the hell am i suppose to know.

(all walk into next room)

xxmikixx: there's no one here

(all walks out back to the fic room)

yusuke: so where's kurama.

hiei: hn, like i care.

yusuke: i think you do

xxmikixx: stop it we have to find out where kurama is or we can't start the fic ( well maybe we can but still...)  
( yusuke and hiei are arguing, kuwabara is zoned out and miki is complaining when...)

kurama: ...BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

all (minus kurama):_screams _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------

Atsuko married???

-------

chapter 3

-----------

yusuke called his mom while kuwabara tested out the bed, the lamps and the big ginormus closet. (gigantic + enormous ginormous)

yusuke: hey, i'm gonna stay here for two nights k?

atsuko: yeah yeah okay... i'll drop by tomorrow to see how everythings going.

yusuke: okay...whatever

Then he decided to call kurama and hiei.

yusuke: hey is kurama there? oh i mean is shuichi there?

shiori: oh it's you yusuke. ... shuichi the phone

kurama: hello

yusuke: hey

kurama: oh hi, is there a problem yusuke?

yusuke: no, just wanted to invited you over to my stepdad's house or should i say masion.

kurama: huh? since when did you have a stepdad.

yusuke: since yesterday?

kurama: wow so soon, i didn't even know you mother was dating a guy.

yusuke: well it's a long story.

kurama: okay i'll be over soon but one thing... where does he live?

yusuke: don't need to worry about that i'll send a car in about half an hour bring stuff change of clothes so you can sleep over.

he hung up and called hiei. (i don't even know if has a phone or a house but for the sake of this fic lets just said he does)

yusuke: hey  
hiei: hn.. it's just you

yusuke: and what do you mean by that?

hiei: nothing

yusuke: so anyway i just wanted to invite you to my stepdad's house.

hiei: you have a stepdad?

yusuke: long story, so you com'n

hiei: hn, no

yusuke: what? come on

hiei: no

yusuke: kuwabara's gonna be there

hiei: but hate kuwabara

yusuke: no this again...i'll send a car to your house in half an hour, anyway okay?... oh and one more thing your gonna stay for one night.

hiei: hn

And he hung up.

meanwhile kuwabara's playing dress up in the other room. Now instead of wearing his usaul clothes he is in a kitty to and jeans with kittens on the side.

yusuke: you do realize that, that top is a girls top

kuwabara: but why is it in my size then

yusuke: stupid it has all the size here ( he ppointed to the other size tops)

kuwabara: oh well, who cares.

45 minutes later after they got change

yusuke: hiei and kurama should be here now!

kuwabara: you invited them

yusuke: yeah to sleepover

kuwabara: what why?

yusuke: i don't know the guy but i stil have to stay here it's better with back up...to carry out the plan

kuwabara: oh yeah but when are you gonna do it

yusuke: tomorrow maybe (with a devious look)

taro the butler: yusuke sir, you friends are down stairs and a message from your mother... she said she's on the way

yusuke: thanks dude

They went don't stairs to see kurama and hiei.

yusuke: hey guys

hiei: hn

Kurama: hello yusuke, you seem to be enjoying yourself here.

kuwabara: hey

kurama: hello kuwabara.

yusuke: hey mr butler guy

taro the butler: yes? is there something you need

yusuke: get their stuff and put it in a guest room.

taro the butler: right away sir.

yusuke: lets go up stairs.

--------------

xxmikixx: i think i'll end it right here. so what do you think?

hiei: i think you suck

xxmikixx: HEY! i wasn't talking to you, i was talking to the readers. oh and one other thing i am the authoress so why are you mocking me?

hiei: because i didn't want to be in this stupid fic

xxmikixx: hey what happened to the everyone else

hiei picks up a note.

note: hey it's me yusuke. me, kurama and kuwabara are going somewhere.

xxmikix: wonder when they'll be back. (checks time) woah crap so late, guess we'll find out what they're up to next time. (TBC)

hope to update soon and don't forget to review - miki

------------


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho some day i might but not now. a/n so sorry i didn't update i haven't been on fanfic for sooo long. ( writers block). Hope you guys have been having fun reading it though.

xxmikixx: hey i'm back so now we get to find out what yusuke and the others are doing

hiei: hi. i'm here too

yusuke: hey we're back.

xxmikixx: so what's going on?

yusuke: you'll have to wait a see... kuwabara, kurama bring it over here.

kuwabara and kurama comes pulling and pushing an object under a cloth.

yusuke: can you guess what's under the sheet?

hiei: hn... i don't care at all... i refuse to play this nonsense game

kuwabara: now where have i heard that line from?

hiei: hn

kuwabara: where have i heard it from?

everyone falls over.

yusuke: STUPID... that line was from the chapter black series (when yusuke got kidnapped)

xxmikixx: so what is under the cloth

kurama pulled the cloth down revealing a huge machine thingy (TBC)

on with the fic

-------------

Atsuko married???

------------

Chapter 4

------------

They went up stairs.

yusuke: so what do you guys wanna do?

silence

The silence was interupted bring ryunori

ryunori: hey bro wanna play ball?

yusuke: huh?

ryunori: oh you have friends over they can play too if you want.

yusuke: what type of ball?

ryunori: basketball of course.

They all went down stairs to the basketball court.

There were three guys waiting down stairs.

ryunori: oh this is hiroki, kazuto and kutosaki

yusuke: sup, this is kuwabara, hiei and kur- i mean shuichi but we call him kurama.

kazuto: why?

yusuke: because it was his favourite childhood hero. /breathes/ _lucky_

kazuto:oh

hiroki: come on lets play already

kutosaki: so how do want to split the teams

ryunori: lets say my group verses your group

kuwbara: either way your gonna lose.

hiroki: no chance

kurama: so who's gonna start with the ball

ryunori: you can

yusuke: you sure

ryunori: if not you''l lose too badly.

yusuke: think again

yusuke's team starts off he passes to hiei, hiei pass to kurama and kurama to kuwabara's head... The ball bounces off hiroki has it.

hiroki: hey ryu catch

ryu catches to ball and atempt to pass to kuto but kurama jumped a caught it. He passes to yusuke and score.

ryu: not bad but you got lucky. Beginers luck i'm sure.

ryu's team start off this time. ryu passes to hiro, hiro to kazu. Then kazu tries to pass to kuto but throws to hiei instead.

hiei: you better catch this one

kuwabara: shuddup shrimp, i don't need to hear that from you.

hiei: passes to kuwabara. Kuwabara tries to shoot but missses.

The game continues on like this.

He shoots, he scores.

And now the game is 24-27

ryu: close match but we won

yusuke: we would have won if you didn't keep on missing.

kuwabara: fine blame me. How 'bout you how many did you get in?

yusuke: 7

kuwabara: just 7 no big deal

yusuke: at least it's 7 more than you

kurama: now, now you two it was just a game.

hiei: hn

ryu: let's go get some food i'm starved!

He walks off and his friends follow.

Yusuke and his friends went up stairs.

yusuke: hey mr butler guy.

taro the butler: yes

yusuke: bring some food so we a eat now...

taro the butler: right away sir.

kurama: your new life sure is great

yusuke: yeah don't you think so

hiei: hn  
taro the butler: mr yusuke sir your food.

The door opened and the maids came in with trolley loads of food

yusuke: now this is what i'm talking about.

yusuke and the other started to eat. After a while they got tired so they ended the night and went to bed. The next morning they woke up and decided to explore the masion. ('cuz they have nothing better to do)

yusuke: hey come rich people's houses should have a lot of stuff... because they're rich duh

kuwabara: i'm hungry...

yusuke: but we just ate

kuwabara: actually we didn't you ate a chocolate bar

yusuke: well... i guess it was a dream then.

hiei: you fool

yusuke: what did you say?

hiei: hn

kurama: we should have breakfast now don't you think (interupting the arguement)

yusuke: okay

The went to the dining room where Keita, ryu and yumi were having breakfast.

keita: morning

all: morning

keita: i didn't know you were having friends over.

yusuke: sorry guess i should've asked

keita: thats alright.

kurama: i'm shuichi and this is hiei. Pleasure to meet you!

keita: the pleasures all mine

hiei just merely stared at him.

keita: so what are you planning to do today

yusuke: we was just gonna look around if thats okay

keita: alright that nice

yusuke:and mum's gonna come by later k?

keita: sure

yusuke and the others finished their breakfast and was walking in the hallway.

kurama: what was that all about.

yusuke: what???

kurama: you were being nice...

yusuke: and...

kuwabara: well you see urameshi you not eacstly nice

yusuke: well i have to be nice for now to carry out the plan.

kuwabara: oh

hiei: what plan

yusuke: oh nothing

----------------------

(now back to the scene)

xxmikixx: so what is under the cloth

kurama pulled the cloth down revealing a huge machine thingy

hiei: hn

xxmikixx: what the f is that?

kuwabara: can't you see it's a machine

xxmikixx: yeah thanks (sarcastic)... i meant what does it do

kuwabara: what does it??... urameshi what does it do.

(everyone falls down)

yusuke: stupid it's the sfjhksldhfdhgjshjfhwskehkfgwskgfkCjdghfgdsBdfsdfh;hlk 2000.

hiei: wtf

xxmikixx: but what are you going to do with it.

yusuke: i don't know haven't thought that far

xxmikixx: Then why did you bring it

yusuke: how the hell am i supposed to know your the authoress

xxmikixx: good point

hiei: hn

kuwabara examins the machine

kuwabara: is this thing safe

kurama: should be

kuwabara kicks machine.

EXPLOSION

TBC

hope to update soon and don't forget to review - miki

------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own yyh

(back to scene)

EXPLOSION

xxmikixx: what happened

yusuke: this is your fault kuwabara

hiei: hn

kurama: what's going on

xxmikixx: oh no he has amnesia

kurama: no i don't

xxmikixx: oh

hiei: stupid

smoke clears

all: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!!

xxmikixx: what does the sfjhksldhfdhgjshjfhwskehkfgwskgfkCjdghfgdsBdfsdfh;hlk 2000 do esactly?

yusuke: it's a jdhlsfhlekdghskfhgkwhrslkhglwkrhsglkrwhlsgk

all: what

yusuke: in other words it's a chibifyer

kuwabara: what?

yusuke: it turns people to chibi's

(looks at each other)

kuwabara: so we turned into chibi's

kurama: it would seem so.

yusuke: your awlfully quiet hiei

hiei: hn

(yusuke whispers: you think he likes it as a chibi)

(kuwabara: not sure)

(xxmikixx: probably...maybe it's because he has more fans girls)

(kurama: or maybe he just doesn't care)

hiei: you know i can hear you

on with the fic

--

atsuko married??

--

chapter 5

--

Yusuke and the others continued walking check every room they went passed.

yusuke: woah this room is where they keep all the weapons

kuwabara: why don't we just take a few? -winks

kurama: now now this is not ours to take

Ignoring what kurama said kuwabara and yusuke took some anyways. Yusuke took a pair of daggers and kuwabara a weird looking thing that is round. Hiei was just standing there staring at them wondering why they need stupid crappy weapons.

The next room was filling with technolgy. They did even bother going in to see what all that junk does.

Then suddenly a plane falls and crashes in front of them ( jokes, i thought it was getting boring)

They took a break and decided to eat some more food.

meanwhile

Atsuko has just arrived and is meaning to meet her husband for a second time.

keita: hi atsuko, lovely to see you again

atsuko: you too ( not knowing what to say)

keita: i supose you're here to se you son.

atsuko: yeah... so how's he doing.

keita: fine

atsuko: not causing you any problems i hope

keita: no problems at all ( the meaningless convrosation continues)

upstairs

yusuke: best meal yet

kurama: agree

kuwabara: as for the plan... you haven't really made any progess

yusuke: well...um...how bout...um...urg...not really

kurama: what is the plan you speak of?

...

hiei: hn

yusuke: What?

hiei: your plan is stupid.

yusuke: WHAT? It is genius

kurama: not really you forgot one thing the getaway

yusuke: well i'll figure that one as we go along.

Atsuko: I want to break off the marriage

keita: what? aren't you happy the way things are?

atsuko: well, one thing i don't even know you and second you a have two children i haven't met... and finally it was a mistake.

keita: WHAT? you don't really mean that do you? ... I'm rich, happy, fairly good looking what more could you want?

upstairs

yusuke and co. walked into another room.

yusuke: wooww, awesome!

They have walked into a room full of cars, trucks and machines.

They each chose a machine they liked.

hiei chose a black sports car, kurama a red one, yusuke chose a big monster truck and kuwabara a huge block-shaped jet like thing. (unknown machine)

yusuke: what is it?

kuwabara: how am i suppose to know?

kurama: never mind lets check the next room.

They walked to the next room but the door was locked.

yusuke: I guess this is the room we're looking for.

kurama: guess so

hiei: hn

kuwabara: how do we get in?  
Yusuke: don't know.

All: WHAT? ( all fall and sweat drops)

Kuwabara: i thought you got everything figured out.

yusuke: well... not really... UM...MR. BUTLER GUY

taro the butler: yes... master yusuke.

yusuke: could you open this door for us.

taro the butler: i'm sorry i can not... Master keita does not allow anyone in his dungon.

yusuke: well... umm... my dad said he lets us in there to...ummmmm... urg...he lets us in there so we can...flip coins?

taro the butler: what?... um... very well then sir.

The butler opens the door. Inside was the room was filled with treasure, gold, jewels, and money.

yusuke: now this is what i'm talking about.

Kuwabara and yusuke took bags and bags of the "treasure" while kurama was trying to convince them not to take anything and somehow hiei fell asleep in the corner.

atsuko was trying to break off the marriage and Keita got so pissed that he forced himself on atsuko

yusuke and kuwabara finished loading the "treasure".

yusuke: come on kurama bring hiei here.

kurama dragged the sleeping hiei and pulled him onto the machine thing.

yusuke: okay lets go

kuwabara: how?

yusuke: have you forgotten about the most-powerful sentence...?

kurama: what all-powerful sentence?

yusuke: stand back a be amazed...

kuwabara: i'm sitting... how can i stand back

yusuke: whatever...here it goes... ahem ... WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO??

( everyone falls and sweat drops)

The machine gets bigger.

kuwabara: woow look at those people they look like ants... i guess we must be flying really high.

yusuke: those are ants we haven't left the ground yet.

kuwabara: i knew that.

hiei: no you didn't

hiei suddenly woke up.

**EPIPLOG**

yusuke: lets see how do you work this thing

kurama: i'll take it from here.

yusuke: wait lets stop down stairs i need to pick up my mom.

The machine brought them down stairs. yusuke opened a small window (don't ask me where to window came from 'cuz i don't know) and grab his mother.

kuwabara: okay lets go how.

Yusuke started to press random buttons until. all of a suddenly the machine thing took off into the sky.

hiei: where are we going?

yusuke: i don't know...

Then suddenly they crashed into something. The gates of the spirit realm (gate of gudgment)

koenma: what's all this?

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED??-

yusuke- died trying to save the gold

kuwabara- comitted suicide after seeing his friend jump off the machine to save the gold

hiei- he fell into acoma for 3 years ( he's just too cool to die)

kurama- disappeared... but is now on the most wanted list for stealing and murder. (murder?) - (also too cool to die)

atsuko: fell off the machine and died of course

yumi - ran off to be emo elsewhere, and never managed to traumatize the good citizens of the world with her angsty, psychotic, emo ranting ever again.

everyone else they died. some how...hm...yeah just leave it like that

and they all lived happily ever after. (... o.O...- i guess they can't really... wait wait wait...i got it )

and they all lived happily ever after in the after life - or something like that

--

xxmikixx: i'm done at last.

hiei: finally

yusuke: yeah

kurama: ok on with the story

(yusuke whispers: you think he likes it as a chibi)

(kuwabara: not sure)

(xxmikixx: probably...maybe it's because he has more fans girls)

(kurama: or maybe he just doesn't care)

hiei: you know i can hear you

xxmikixx: now what

yusuke: this is your fault ( chibi yusuke points to chibi kuwabara)

kurama: now now you to it's no time to fight tell them miki.

xxmikixx: fight fight fight

(chibi kurama sweat drops)

kurama: hiei?

hiei: zzzzzzzzz... die... die...ahhhahahahhahhahahah...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(chibi kurama sweat drops)

koenma: hi

yusuke: and what are you doing here... you stupid little toddler

koenma: speak for you self

(chibi yusuke looks at himself)

(1hour later- still looking)

(2hours later- still looking)

all sleeping

yusuke: oh i get it

all: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

hiei:zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz die...hahhahaha...die...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... iamyour...brother...ddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

yusuke: WAKE UP

(everyone stretches)

xxmikixx: took you long enough

kurama: what is the reason for you visit?

koenma: no reason really...

yusuke: then piss off

koenma: just wanted to see you all as chibi's... ha now who's the toddler.

kuwabara: but you're still a toddler

koenma: but this time you are too

kurama: by the way where's hiei

/in the corner/

hiei: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...hahahahhahahahahahahha...die you fool...hahahahahaa...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...hahaa...zzzzzzzzzzzzz hahahahah

yusuke: okay

kuwabara: guess he didn't have many friends growing up.

kurama: guess we'll have to remain a chibi for good

yusuke: i don't think hiei cares

hiei: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...hahahahahahaha...die...muhahahahahahah...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

xxmikixx: the end of the fic how said teary-eyed chibi...oh and don't ask me fo a sequel. I don't even see how there _could _be a sequel, I killed everyone off...

THE END - XXmikiXX

(ps: don't forget to review)


End file.
